Eriols Obsession: Soul Mate
by UNIVERSE-KRISSY
Summary: Eriol is in love with Tomoyo does she feel the same way can he make her see that they are soul mates check this out! R&R! Love youz! ExT SxS
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors. But if I did, I'd be chillin' with them.  
  
Eriols Obsession: Soul Mates  
  
It was a mid-summer morning, and all life blossomed. The birds sang, the sun rays beamed. Everything seemed so perfect. However, in the Hiiragizawa residence things seemed quite stressful. Eriol, this tall dark haired, sixteen year old, with amazing ocean eyes, seemed terribly stressed. And a bit angry or at least somewhat tense. "Master Eriol, you haven't slept in two days, since school finished! What's wrong?" asked with Ruby with concern. "Nothing, I'm just not feeling well that's all." Eriol replied coldly.  
Eriol thought to himself, 'They wouldn't understand. I long to be with my soul mate Tomoyo now that it is summer I wont be able to talk to her. She doesn't even know how much I love her. She thinks we're just friends. But, the truth is that I've loved her since I was Clow Reed. That's the reason I died, and was reincarnated; it was to be with her. A wizard knows his soul mate and longs to be with her at every cost and will kill anyone, who tries to take his mate. And, is to protect her at all times. Oh my love.' His heart moaned.  
"Master Eriol," Ruby whined. "Ruby, please just stop I'll be ok I just miss someone." He said sadly. "Who?" said Spinner interrupting Ruby. "That's not your concern, you'll see within time." said Eriol. "Master, hello, your Clow Reeds reincarnation, not to mention you're the most powerful wizard on this earth. Why don't you just go see her?" said Ruby excitedly. 'How did you know it was a her?" said Eriol. "Because, master, you said when a wizard eyes glow Emerald green, they're in love, and your eyes are definitely green." she said laughing. At that Eriol blushed, but was please that his creature had paid attention to what he had said. "What?" said Spinner confused as hell. "It is true I am in love and I have no attention of hiding it." said Eriol in a matter-of-fact tone. "Oh, and Ruby you are right I will see her just as soon as I am ready." He said in a mysterious tone. Eriols heart leaped at the thought of being with her.  
Meanwhile, a completely unaware Tomoyo was with Sakura her best friend with gorgeous eyes! "Wow! I can't believe school is finally over!" said the raven haired Tomoyo with Amethyst eyes. "Ya, I know I needed a vacation." said Sakura looking relieved. "You know Tomoyo your mansion is so beautiful." sighed Sakura admiring the estate. "Oh Sakura, you've only told me that about a million times." said Tomoyo laughing at her BF. "Call me crazy but Tomoyo did you notice that like the last two days of school Eriol seemed so sad. But, his eyes were like, hmm..., like and emerald green and he stared at you, I mean he has always seemed to stare at you but this time a lot. You think he might-"Then Tomoyo quickly cutted in. "Um, Sakura I have to admit his eyes are different but I'm sure he likes me as a friend nothing more." said Tomoyo happily but quickly trying to push it out of her mind. 'Ya right.' thought Sakura.  
"I hope no one sees me!" said Kero, trying to sneak into the picnic basket, without being seen. "Yum, yum, I love cake, oh, boy, oh, boy!" said Kero with drool as he came closer to the basket. He quickly and as quietly a possible entered the basket. "Oh no you don't." said Tomoyo as she quickly grabbed Kero before he devoured every sweet in his path. Sakura glared at Kero. "Ha, is that little fuzz ball trying to ruin our picnic?" said Syaoran. "Who you calling a fuzz ball!" yelled Kero furiously. "Oh Syaoran, where did you come from, and Kero quiet or no sweets for a month!" said Sakura slightly blushing at Syaoran. (Kero drops and says) "No I'll be good!" "Well I was out taking a walk to Sakuras house but then you guys weren't there obviously." said Syaoran.  
"Awe, they are so cute." smiled Ruby as she watched them in the crystal ball with her Master and Spinner. "Master, why don't you make like a sly fox and make Tomoyo yours." said Ruby excitedly. Eriol gave a shy grin and said, "perhaps I should go and chat with them, but I will deal with Tomoyo I don't want to intimidate her.' Eriol said lovingly as he stared at his soul mate. "That's a good idea." said Spinner. Eriol silently nodded his eyes deep with mystery, he was definitely up to something!  
  
Author Notes: I hope you like my first chapter! I think its cute but I would be happier if you told me so please R&R. 


	2. Rough Edges

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Card Captors.**

**Thanks to all my loyal fans! **

"Well is it alright if I join you?" asked Syaoran blushing. "Of course!" said Sakura with glistening eyes. Tomoyo smiled at the two. 'It must be nice to have someone to love.' She thought to herself. "I hate this!" yelled Kero. Syaoran and Kero shot death glares. Sakura and Tomoyo laughed at the two. "Oh brother, you guys." laughed Tomoyo. "Ya!" Sakura chuckled. "What's the commotion?" asked Eriol with mystery in his eyes. "Oh Eriol nice to see you." smiled Sakura. Eriol smiled and simply said, "Likewise." "Wow you guys are popping out of nowhere I don't suppose you were going for a walk and then decided to come here?" laughed Tomoyo. "Well actually, yes, Tomoyo how did you know?" said Eriol with his eyes greener than ever. "Wow how ironic!" said Tomoyo. "Oh, Eriol why don't you sit down?" said Sakura happily. 

            "Ooh what's the matter Syaoran you jealous that Sakura is talking to Eriol?" said Kero teasingly and as loud as ever. At that Syaoran and Sakura blushed. Eriol smiled. "Kero don't be silly Sakura is a good friend nothing more." "Ya, I know, tragically." said Kero. Tomoyo just sat quietly. "Tomoyo are you alright your so quiet?" said Eriol with concern. "I'm ok, Eriol." said Tomoyo smiling weakly. Then Sakura thought, 'Oh Tomoyo can't you see he really cares for you, it's written all over just let him close.' "Sakura are you ok, you seem a bit dazed." said Tomoyo seeming happy. "So Eriol what's new with you, and how's Ruby and Spinner?" said Tomoyo. Eriol smiled with delight. "Well nothing really just doing the usual and Ruby and Spinner are quiet well. Ruby as loud as ever and well Spinner is just the same." he said laughing. "Well that's good and I guess I shouldn't be surprised.' Tomoyo sweetly said. Eriol smirked back and then turned to Sakura and said, "Sakura how are you doing with Yue? And I noticed you have more energy." smiled the sly Eriol. Then Syaoran cutted in, "Why do you care?" said Syaoran with rage. 

            "Syaoran why did you say that?" said Sakura. "Its alright." smiled Eriol at the fact that his cousin loved Sakura so dearly. Then Syaoran out of nowhere got up and just left. "Ya, you loser, leave!" yelled Kero raising his fists. "Syaoran wait!" yelled Sakura, but he didn't listen and just ran off. "Oh guys I'm going after him to see what's wrong, Kero you too, we be back in a few." said Sakura in a rush. "What, who cares." said Kero. "I care and your coming." said Sakura as she grabbed Kero by the wings and ran off.

            "I feel horrible, I just told her she was getting stronger." said Eriol sadly but happy at the fact that he was alone with Tomoyo. " Oh Eriol don't be upset, Syaoran is just well I guess he thinks your trying to well um, take Sakura, plus he's very jealous." said Tomoyo with eyes gleaming. "That's ridiculous, Sakura is a student, and my friend, she is not the one I love and he should know that!" said Eriol in a disturbed tone. "Well Tomoyo how have you been?" said Eriol. "I've been ok, just trying to deal with stuff, I really missed you and the crew." she said sadly. Eriol noticed there was a tear in her eye although she was trying to hide it. "I'm so sorry Tomoyo perhaps I should leave I seem to bother everyone even the people I really care for, forgive me." He said sadly. 

            "No, please don't go its not your fault its just my dad died and please don't tell Sakura or anyone else. I've been trying to hide it because I know Sakura will be depressed and I don't want her to be or anyone else." said Tomoyo with tears pouring. Eriol couldn't believe he hadn't noticed. He quickly and gently took her into his arms. She embraced him and just cried. He just rocked her back and forth trying desperately to soothe her. "Shh, Tomoyo, I'm such a fool you hid your feelings so well I can't believe it." he said sadly and disappointed at himself for not knowing that Tomoyo was dealing with so much pain. For a while she just cried and just laid in his arms feeling safe from the evils of this world. 'He's so kind.' She thought. "Tomoyo are you alright?" said Eriol patting her head. "I'm ok just needed to tell someone." she said as she sniffled.  Eriol handed her a tissue and reluctantly let her out of his arms. "Don't worry Tomoyo I won't tell anyone please just don't cry I know your going through so much so just let me be there for you and Ill do my best to keep you smiling." Eriol said tenderly. Tomoyo nodded her head, "Thanks Eriol, I don't know why I told you or why I let it out. I just couldn't keep it any longer, for some reason I just felt like telling you." said Tomoyo trying to give a smile. "My mom has been so depressed she just keeps crying but she goes to work and won't take a break." said Tomoyo worriedly. "Tomoyo your mom is probably in so much pain she probably goes to work to get it out of her mind she just needs time, and love, your love." said Eriol eyes gazing at his beloved.  'He just stares at me always with intense green eyes, is he trying to tell me something?' thought Tomoyo. Eriol smiled at her thought, 'If only you could hear my heart you would hear it screaming I love you over and over, but all in good time.' Eriol thought. Tomoyo just smiled and said, "Thanks so much." "Anything for you." said Eriol eyes greener than ever. 

            "Hmm, I wonder how its doing between Syaoran and Sakura?" said Tomoyo. "Me too, but Syaoran cares for Sakura I know he wont do anything to hurt Sakura." Eriol said as he smiled. 

            "Syaoran, Syaoran! Wait! What's wrong?" said Sakura desperately trying to catch up. At that Syaorans topped and waited for Sakura to catch up. "Sakura I'm sorry I just don't know what came over me." said Syaoran apologetically. "I'm not mad Syaoran, but why did you get angry?" said Sakura hoping to get an explanation. "I can't help it I don't know just, I guess ever since Eriol tested you on the transformation of the Clow Cards to Star Cards I can't trust him." said Syaoran trying not to look Sakura in the eyes and in his heart he knew the matter was that he was jealous and loved Sakura from his heart. Sakura just smiled and said, "Syaoran you can trust Eriol he is just a friend and he cares for all of us." "Ya I guess." said Syaoran. Kero just sat there and laughed his head off. "Man this is a good soap opera." giggled Kero. 'That Syaoran is so jealous its so obvious.' thought Kero not daring to say that out loud, he knew that he probably would never see sweets again if he said that out loud. 

Authors Notes: Hope you like it please R&R! And I'll keep doing my best! Sorry if it was hard to read the first chapter my apologies.        


	3. 3 Yay!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Card Captors.**

**Thanks to all my loyal fans! **

"I hate that Syaoran." thought Kero. "Yes you hate everyone." said Yue telepathically. "What the clow, when did you come in." said Kero in a panic. "Oh ya stop reading my thoughts." screamed Kero. "I'm sorry I thought I'd see what your up to." said Yue in a matter of fact tone. "Also Kero, you know very well that master Sakura Loves Syaoran, and he loves her, so try to except him." said Yue telepathically "Grrr, Yue you're a stick in the mud." Kero screamed.

            "Hey you guys why are you fighting again." yelled Sakura. "Hello Master, and no were not arguing, I'm leaving now!" Yue said and he flew off before Sakura could stop him. "Hmm he seemed to be in a hurry, oh Kero your so troublesome." sighed Sakura. "Syaoran will you come back with me to the picnic over Tomoyo." said Sakura. "No offences Sakura I just am tired and I wanna go home, I'll see you later." he said in his usual mellow tone. "Oh okay Syaoran see ya sometime bye." she smiled. "Bye." he blushed and walked away.

            "Oh boy, I guess that went well, I hope Eriol and Tomoyo are okay." she thought. She and Kero walked for some time, well actually Kero flew. "Kero do you know who Clow Reed loved?" asked Sakura. "Wow that was random, to tell you the truth he never mentioned it, but I know he died of grief." said Kero thinking hard. "Why did he die of grief?" asked Sakura eyes filled with curiosity. "I don't know, he said he longed for someone and he said something else but I can't remember." said Kero upset at the fact he forgot. "Oh that's weird." she said. "I wonder who he longed for;" thought Sakura. "Something tells me I know!" thought Sakura.

            They then both finally arrived at Tomoyo's estate. They found Eriol and Tomoyo talking and laughing nothing seemed to be wrong! "Well that's good at least they talk to one another there so cute." thought Sakura. Eriol smiled at Sakura it was almost like he heard her thought. "Well you guys are having fun, did I disturb the both of you?" said Sakura teasingly! Tomoyo blushed and said "No were fine, where is Syaoran." she said still blushing. "Well he said he was tired and decided to go home, hmm I just don't get him." said Sakura. "I do." raged Kero. "Oh boy here we go again." smiled Eriol. "Yup, yup how did Clow Reed handle him?" asked Sakura. "Well I remember there was a punishment of sweets." said Eriol. "Oh okay I'll be good, just leave my sweets alone." hollered Kero.

            "Hahaahahah, oh Kero your so funny. Laughed Tomoyo. "I wasn't saying that to be funny." said Kero seriously. They all smiled and just burst out laughing. "Ya, ya go head make fun of me." Kero growled while shaking his fists. "So did you two have fun talking." smiled Sakura. "Yes actually we did Tomoyo fascinates me." Eriol said with a sneaky smile. "I do, thanks at least someone thinks that." said Tomoyo with blushing cheeks. Well I best be leaving, good bye Sakura, by Tomoyo, I will see you soon." said Eriol. "Oh you're leaving so soon." said Sakura. "I know but I'll be back." he grinned. "Well bye Eriol thanks!" said Tomoyo. "For you anything." he gave a tender smile. Oh Eriol, huh, funny he's gone!" said Sakura a bit startled. "Where do you think he disappeared too, well he is a wizard!" smiled Tomoyo.

            Eriol simply smiled at the two, he had returned to his estate and watched the from the crystal ball. "Hmm so Sakura wants to know who I love and Tomoyo is sad and wishes someone would care for her." " I can fix this." he said with that mystery in his eyes. "So what are you planning Master Eriol." asked Ruby. "I plan for them to go on a little adventure it will be good for both of them." Eriol said with a smile that would scare the hell out of you. "Master tell me, tell me." Ruby begged. "I promise you will see." "But in my time." grinned Eriol.

            "Oh Tomoyo what's up with these guys, there confusing me, plus what's up with Eriol's eyes. Said Sakura confused as ever. " To tell you the truth I have no clue Eriol seemed pleasant but you never know what he's up to!" Said Tomoyo. "You're defiantly right about that one." said Sakura. "Ya but what's the deal with Syaoran he's such a jerk, Master Sakura why do you waist your time." said Kero sick at the thought that he might have Syaoran as his master. " Kero come on give Syaoran a break." pleaded Sakura. " Fine but I think he's a stupid, jerk." Kero said. "Oh brother, he will never stop." sighed Tomoyo. Sakura just nodded. 

**_Please R&R! I hope you like this chapter. I love all you guys thanks for the reviews. Much love Krissy_**     


	4. Yues guidance

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors!!!_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Thanks guys for R&R! Love you all!_**

****

****"You Know Tomoyo, Eriol is so mysterious but kind, but his cousin Syaoran is mellow and so serious." Said Sakura biting down on her turkey sandwich. "I know they don't even seem to be remotely related except for the magic part but even then, Eriol is stronger than Syaoran." Said Tomoyo smiling at the crazed Kero who was gobbling down sweets a mile a minute.

            "Ya he is but he'll get there, with some practice; to bad he doesn't except Eriol's help, because he'd get real strong and have a better understanding in the magical world." Said Sakura with a sigh. "Well I guess everything takes time like a wound in your heart." Tomoyo replied sadly. "Tomoyo are you okay?" asked Sakura noticing Tomoyo's sad expression. "Ya I'm okay, don't worry Sakura let's just enjoy our picnic." Said Tomoyo with a fake smile. "Ya okay." Smile Sakura. ' There's something wrong with her.' Thought Sakura.

            " My, my Sakura understands her friends feelings well." Smiled Ruby. "Yes she does why else would Clow Reed choose her, it's because she has a great understanding." Said Spinner. Eriol smiled at the two. "Yes Sakura is very understanding and loyal and she has a just heart." Eriol said pleased with his student, Sakura. " Oh master, master are the preparations complete, when will they go?"  Asked Ruby dying to know. "Ruby, Ruby always so curious, Yes my preparations are about complete, they will go at midnight." Smirked Eriol. "Master were will they go?" asked Spinner. "They will go get their answers, Sakura wants to know if Clow Reed loved someone, Tomoyo yearns for love and wants to be loved, I will show her how much I love her both before and know they will both see." Said Eriol his heart warm for Tomoyo. "Oh I can't wait!" squealed Ruby.

Meanwhile at Syaoran's, things were not so well. Syaoran was just plain ticked! "Grrr, who does that Eriol think he is, Sakura's mine." Thought Syaoran blushing at his thought. "I mean he acts like he was trying to help her, he made her go through hell, but then again he sorta helped and he didn't hurt her in the end." Thought Syaoran trying to reason with himself. "I guess you over reacted." Said Yue from the window. "What." Said Syaoran completely embarrassed, blushing as red as ever. "You have no reason to be ashamed, you care for my master dearly and simply want the best for her." Said Yue with his amazing light sapphire eyes. "Uh- ya nodded Syaoran dumbly. "She cares for you too, and Eriol loves another." Said Yue eyes piercing Syaoran's soul. " Oh he does um who, and I wasn't saying that he liked Sakura." Said Syaoran pretending not to know what Yue was talking about. Yue simply smiled at the flushed boy. "Goodnight Syaoran, we will see you tomorrow. At that Yue flew off. Syaoran just smiled and returned to focusing on his magic it was already six thirty. " Wow time fly's." Syaoran said.

            "Well Tomoyo that was so much fun, I'm stuffed." Said Sakura tapping her stomach. " Ya me too." Said Kero with a rounded stomach about ready to pass out. "Well that figures Kero your always stuffing yourself till you topple over." Laughed Tomoyo. Sakura smiled and playfully whacked Kero. "Oh wow it's so late, I think I should head home." Said Sakura looking at the darkening sky. "Ya okay, you need a ride Sakura?" asked Tomoyo. "No, I'm okay I have Kero I'll be fine." Said Sakura reassuringly. "Okay, see ya tomorrow." Smiled Tomoyo. "See ya." Waved Kero. Sakura hugged Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled at her BF and gave her a pat on the head. Then both Sakura and Kero headed home.

            Tomoyo just sighed, she felt so alone. She looked at her surroundings and tears dripped from her sorrowful eyes. "Oh daddy I miss you, why did you have to go, why did you, how can I deal with mom." Tomoyo sobbed. Suddenly a wisp of wind blew towards Tomoyo. She shivered but tears still streamed down her pale cheeks. "My lilac don't weep, your wounded heart will heal. Said a voice filled with love and sorrow. "What?" said Tomoyo looking around to see who had spoken to her. But there was no one there. "I'm going inside that was creepy." Said Tomoyo startled.

            Tomoyo ran inside and quickly shut the door. "Who said that, that voice sounded deep, powerful, but gentle too." Thought Tomoyo. Just then the phone rang, so Tomoyo quickly picked up the phone. "Hello." said Tomoyo. "Hi sweetie I'll be home at eight thirty, I love you so much, ok sweetie?" said Tomoyo's mom. "Um, ok, mommy, I love you too, I'll see you at eight thirty." said Tomoyo.

**Oh hey guys the next chapter is going to be so exciting I'm not gonna tell you though you first have to read and review then we're gonna get to the adventurous part, and it'll be a longer chapter, love much, Krissy!** 


	5. RUN AWAY STAR BOOK!

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors!

            "Oh I hope mom will keep her promise." Said Tomoyo. "Hmm I wonder if Sakura is home, I think I should call her." Said Tomoyo out loud. So she grabbed her lilac cell phone and dialed the phone number 508-993-7405. Ring, ring went the phone. "Huh oh Kero, Yue will one of you get the phone, please." Sakura yelled. "Of course Master Sakura." Said Yue and he quickly grabbed the phone. "Hello." Said Yue. "Oh hi Yue how are you?" said Tomoyo. "Im fine; you would like to speak to Sakura wouldn't you?" said the all knowing guardian. "Yue you never cease to amaze me I wouldn't be surprise if you know who was my soul- mate." Laughed Tomoyo. "I do and I'm sorry for your loss, I will get my master now." Said Yue once again staring into Tomoyo's soul. "Master Sakura it's your best friend." Hollered Yue. "What, he knew about dad and he said he knew my soul mate." Said Tomoyo confused. "Oh, coming Yue!" yelled Sakura.

            So Sakura quickly ran downstairs and grabbed the phone and whispered a thank-you to Yue, who simply nodded. "Hey Tomoyo, you okay?" Asked Sakura. "Yup I'm fine, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Said Tomoyo. "Oh ya I'm great is your mom coming home soon?" asked Sakura. "Oh ya she's coming at eight thirty, You know Yue kinda freaked me out, it's like he knows everything." Said Tomoyo. "Yup, I know he always does that to me." Laughed Sakura. Yue just gave a mysterious smile. "Well okay bye Sakura love you." Said Tomoyo still dumbfounded with Yue's wisdom. "Okay love you to!" said Sakura. Then they both hanged up.

            "Yue what did you say to Tomoyo she seemed a bit stunned." Said Sakura. "I said nothing bad I just hoped she felt better, I care for her she is very kind and she is a child of the moon, although she does not know this." Smiled Yue. "What, what do you mean a child of the moon?" asked Sakura.

            "She is invoked with the power of the moon, she has powers that are dormant within also many people are children of the moon and Sun." said Yue. "Sakura you are the child of the sun that is why Kero is so attached to you." Said Yue. "Oh." She said. So you mean to tell me there are people with the energy of the moon and sun within them and they don't know." She said confused. "Yes Sakura, that is true there are only a few people who find their mythical energy and use them." Sighed Yue. "Master I still care for you although you're a sun child, please don't think that way." Said Yue sincerely. "How did you…" "Know?" said Yue cutting in before she could finish. He simply smiled and disappeared with a glimmer in his eye. "Oh I hate it when he does that!" said Sakura pouting.

Meanwhile at Tomoyo's, Tomoyo was preparing some homemade cookies. "Yum that smells so good!" said a familiar voice. "Mommy! You came and you're not late." Tomoyo said as she embraced her mother. "Well of course doll face I missed you so much, oh and I hope you like what I got for you!" smiled her beautiful mother with midnight black hair and lips of a red rose. "What did you get me mom?" asked Tomoyo with excitement. "Why don't you check it here you go but only if you let me try your cookies and get me a glass of milk." smirked Tomoyo's mom. Tomoyo just laughed and said, "I'll see what I can do what I can do." She quickly got her mom a glass of milk and two of her chocolate chip sugar cookies. "Here you go mom I hope you like the cookies." smiled Tomoyo. "Just like I promised here you go sweetie I hope you like it." Tomoyo's mom said. 'Hmm, wow Eriol was right she seems happy I guess we will be ok, I'm just glad she's ok.' thought Tomoyo.

Tomoyo then grabbed the two large purple bags. "Wow!" she squealed. In the first bag there was an amethyst gold necklace with diamonds that glitter and a purple actually lilac purple gown it had a v-neck cut and ruffly edges, then in the next bag she found silk lilac purple pajama's with silk purple slippers and two purple ties for her hair. "Oh mom thanks so much you're the best!" she screamed. "Well I'm glad you liked it I loved your cookies thanks sweetie." smiled Tomoyo's mom while yawning. "Oh Hun I'm so tired I'm going to sleep it's already ten o' clock." said Tomoyo's mom sleepily. "Ya, I'm kinda tired too, goodnight mom." said Tomoyo. "Good night my little violet." said Tomoyo's mom. Then her mother kissed her daughters head and went to bed.

"Wow, I'm happy for mom." said Tomoyo while she changed into her new pajamas. "Wow, they're so silky and they match my room." she smiled. She then sat at her bureau and combed her hair then she put her hair into two tight French braids and tied them with her purple ties. At that she smiled and climbed into her bed shut her light and snuggled in her royal purple covers. She slept like a cute cherub at least that's what a certain someone thought.

"Oh master you love her so much your eyes seemed filled with pain when you're not with her." said Ruby with a bit of frustration. "I love her, my heart longs her for her touch; her voice is so beautiful and yet so painful to hear, but no matter in just one hour and a half all will be well; she will learn of the love I have for her and Sakura will know who I love thus both my lover and student will be satisfied." smiled Eriol. This seventeen year old magician was determined and nothing would stop him, nothing. "Uh-oh I hate it when master gets like this he gets so quiet but his eyes say some hidden mystery." said Spinner. "Well you know how much he loves Tomoyo, and half of the time the poor guy is in so much pain without her, you know he said he would destroy himself if he didn't have her in his arms." said Ruby sadly. "Geez that's not good he's almost obsessed." said Spinner. "Ya he is dummy!" said Ruby. "No he's not!" said Spinner. "Yes he is." said Ruby ready to pound Spinner into dust. "Enough both of you!" said Eriol with eyes blazing. "Uh-oh he heard us Spinny!" said Ruby telepathically. Eriol just glared at both of them! "Get to bed the both of you!" growled Eriol. "Oh master we wanna watch what's going to happen." pouted Ruby. "It will happen in the past." he smirked. "What?" said Ruby confused as hell.

            "You'll see!" he said with eyes deadly. If this is going to be something with the past, Ohh wait a minute does that mean Clow Reed your past form is going to be involved?" asked Ruby with excitement. The wizard simply grinned and did not utter a word. "Master come on, please, please!" whined Ruby. "Go take a nap!" growled Spinner who was trying to read a book. 'Master, you can't do this to me I'm going to die, please, please!" Ruby begged. "Ruby that's enough you will see I don't want to spoil it for you or for Krystles fans, yes I know you people are reading it!" Eriol smirked. "Oh okay." said Ruby unsatisfied. "Besides its time that I start!" Eriol smiled. "Hmm. but master its no twelve yet." said Spinner. "Just watch everything starts now!" Eriol said slamming his deadly staff to the ground as he uttered his chants. "Oh this is going to be great! I'm getting popcorn I love soap operas especially when its live oh you guys that are reading this might want to grab a bag of popcorn too!" said Ruby as happy as can be!

            Meanwhile at Sakuras, Sakura could not sleep she just kept tossing and turning. "Man I feel like there is something not letting me sleep." Sakura growled. "Hey oh my gosh Sakura!" yelled Kero. "What?" said Sakura worriedly. She jumped up from bed and ran to Kero who was staring dumbfounded. "The star book its glowing." said Sakura amazed. At that very second the star book flew across, opened Sakuras window, and flew out. "Oh man run away star book!" yelled Kero. "I'm going after it Kero, call Tomoyo and tell her what's going on!" yelled Sakura while jumping out of the window with her staff. "Master, I'm coming with you!" called Yue. "Okay." said Sakura frantically trying to catch up to her book.

            "Oh man, oh man!" cried Kero. "Ok I got to dial the phone and tell Tomoyo what the hell is going on!" so he dialed quickly. The phone began ringing. "Come on kid pick up the phone." squealed Kero. "What?" said Tomoyo looking at the clock with her eyes barely open. "It's 11:45 who would call at this hour." said Tomoyo crawling out of her bed reaching for her cell phone. "Hello?" said Tomoyo sleepily. 'Tomoyo get dressed Sakura's star book has gone mad it flew out the window. Sakura and Yue went after it! Hurry come to the house then I'll take you to Sakuras! Hurry!" screamed Kero. "Oh alright I'm there, give me five minutes. I'm coming and I have my video camera!" said Tomoyo with excitement. "Okay hurry." Kero said. Then they both hung up and Tomoyo flew out of the bed placed her slippers on her feet, grabbed her purple sweatshirt and of course her video camera, and her keys, and flew out the house. 'Oh Sakura I hope you're ok.' thought Tomoyo. She quickly jogged across the block and ran to Sakuras house, before she even got a chance to ring the door bell Kero flew out.

"Ok girlfriend lets get going." yelled Kero, "I'm going to transform into Kerobarris this way we can save time." Kero folded his wings and the sacred star symbol illuminated and there was the sun guardian Kerobarris. "Okay let's go!" said Tomoyo in a hurry not wanting to miss the action. "Hey wait a minute I'm coming too!" said Syaoran out of breath. "Alright hop on, let's move." said Kero. Then with swift speed they flew off.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Yue were being lead by the star book to the sacred Cherry Blossom tree. Then it suddenly stopped. "What why did it stop here?" said Yue confused. "I don't know!" said Sakura. She then started to examine the tree. "No, Sakura it's a trap!" yelled Yue who was too late. Sakura was imprisoned within the Cherry blossom. "Master." said Yue desperately trying to break the barrier. "Oh Yue I'll be okay don't worry." said Sakura trying to think positive. "Ice blaze." said Yue trying to destroy the barrier which didn't go that well because it just bounced off.

"Sakura, Sakura!" yelled Syaoran who jumped off Kerobarris's back running to the imprisoned Sakura. "Master." said Kerobarris. "Oh Sakura are you okay?" cried Tomoyo. "I'm fine." said Sakura trying to figure out how to get out! "Oh Sakura I'll get you out if it kills me!" said Syaoran pounding desperately on the barrier. "Element lightning." yelled Syaoran. "It's no use let me try!" yelled Kerobarris. "Flaming torrent." growled Kerobarris with flames of energy being released. "Still no good!" said Yue. "Oh Sakura!" said Tomoyo, she walked to Sakura she touched the barrier and suddenly the barrier trapped her into it. "What?" yelled Kerobarris, Yue, and Syaoran.

"Oh no now we're both trapped." said Sakura miserably. Then suddenly the star book came towards the barrier and it opened then the return card appeared and entangled Sakura and Tomoyo. "No stop it, it will send them to a different time!" yelled Yue. But it was too late they were already disappearing. 'No Sakura." said Syaoran with tears. "I'll find you both I swear!" he cried. They both were gone. Then suddenly the Star Book fell to the ground and the cards fell.  

**Authors Notes- R&R or I won't write please! I hope you liked this chapter and don't you just love Ruby. I tried to show that Syaoran really cares for Sakura and Eriol is obsessed with Tomoyo. If you want me to write the next chapter read and review. I love all of you! Love, Krissy or Krystle whatever name you prefer! BYEZ!**          


	6. In The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors**

**Ch.6 In The Past**

            "Oh what happened!" said Sakura feeling as if she's been asleep for days. "Where an I where's Tomoyo?" Sakura said looking in the strange room. She looked frantically around the huge room and found Tomoyo sleeping in a beautiful bed that had black silk sheets come to think of it, it matched her bed. Sakura got out of the comfortable bed and ran to Tomoyo. "Oh I hope she's okay!" said Sakura. "Tomoyo, Tomoyo wake up, please get up." said Sakura, eyes streaming with tears. "Hmm, what. Sakura why are you crying are you…" "Your okay!" said Sakura interrupting and giving her best friend a hug. "Ya I am but what happened, where in this world are we?" asked Tomoyo looking at the huge room. "I have no clue where we are but I do remember that both of us got trapped within the Cherry Blossom and my return card came out and transported us somewhere in the past." said Sakura sadly.

            "Oh master their so cute!" said Ruby observing the two best friends. "Hmm, Master your descendant Syaoran is going to be worried about Sakura how long will they be there for?" asked Spinner. "They'll be there till they find the truth." said Eriol with eyes emerald green glowing furiously. "Master, how will they find their way, and the truth, the mansion is huge?" asked Ruby. "Don't Ruby they will find their way, and the truth I love Tomoyo nothing will harm her, I just want her to know how much I love her both in the past and now, and my student will know who I love and they'll both keep each other company." said Eriol gently and sincerely. "Hmm, maybe we should see how the boy is doing." said Spinner. "Yes, that's an excellent idea!" said Eriol with a smirk and all knowing eyes.

            Syaoran had not moved from the Cherry Blossom tree, he was soaking wet and the rain just kept pouring. "How could I lose her? How?" Syaoran said. "I never even told her how much I care, Sakura why did you go!" Syaoran said. "Hey kid it's not your fault, how could you know this would happen." said Kerobarris sympathetically. Yue was speechless he hadn't moved or uttered a word. 'This is clow reeds magic I sense, but why would he take Sakura he finished testing her and what's stranger is the return card did not come out until Tomoyo was imprisoned with Sakura what could this mean unless…' thought Yue. 'I will not say anything until I'm sure.' thought Yue recalling his memories with Clow Reed. "Yue you haven't said a word!" said Kerobarris. "I don't know what to do it's almost impossible to go to the past, there is only one with that extreme power it would be Eriol, Clow Reeds reincarnation." said Yue. "Well, what are we waiting for lets go." said Kerobarris. "What if he did it?" said Syaoran. "Nonsense, and even if he did he must have had some reason." Kerobarris said. "If he did he better not lay a finger on Sakura." yelled Syaoran with rage in his eyes.

            "My, my, isn't he mad!" laughed Ruby. "Now, now Ruby I would be mad to if anyone took my Tomoyo; He really loves Sakura and maybe his love will get stronger and when he sees her again maybe he'll have the courage to tell her." Eriol grinned. "Ya right, he'll probably turn bright red as usual." Sighed Ruby. "Ruby why on Earth do you care?" asked the irritated Spinner. "Because I'm a romantice and a matchmaker it's what I do!" said Ruby proudly. Eriol sighed at the two who were arguing and then focused his attention on Tomoyo and Sakura.

            "Well Sakura what should we do, we will never get out of here unless we leave this room." said Tomoyo finally getting out of bed. "Ya your right we've got to do something and the first step is to get out of this room!" Sakura said confidently. The two nodded and took one last glance at the huge room that was ancient and elegantly furnished and finally opened the huge doors. "Wow!" Tomoyo and Sakura said looking amazed at the huge hall and the other thirty doors. "Oh boy this is going to take a long time especially since we have no clue where to begin." Said Sakura overcome by the sight. "We have to try, but who sent us here and why I wonder?" said Tomoyo. "I don't know Tomoyo, but who ever did it is extremely strong he or she managed to control my star book and my cards." Said Sakura wanting to kill someone.

            "I guess we'll see and we had better start looking through these doors." Sighed Tomoyo. "Grr who ever sent us here had better have a good reason." Said Sakura getting angry for the first time. "Wow Sakura I've never seen you mad, lets work together and let's see if we can find a way through this maze, man this hall is decorated in gold and theirs black, black and more black everywhere, not my style." Said Tomoyo with a disgusted look. Sakura smiled at her. "Tomoyo let me guess it would be better if it was purple, oh and sorry about getting mad it's just I'm worried about Syaoran, Kerobarris, and Yue." sighed Sakura. "It's okay Sakura, now let's choose a door." Said Tomoyo wondering which door to choose. "Ya but which one they all look the same and there is like thirty." Sighed Sakura.

            "Hey what about that one, near the torch?" Pointed Tomoyo. "Hmm, okay I just hope it's not a trap, because I don't have my cards and well, we will be in big trouble I'll be powerless!" said Sakura crossing her fingers hoping for the best. So they approached the huge cedar door it had two huge golden knockers one was in a shape of an angel type figure, the other a beast cat figure. "Hey Tomoyo it says something **_If you wish to enter choose one of the moon, choose the one of the sun and you perish in the abyss, _**I knew this wasn't going to be good!" said Sakura reading it out loud. "Uh-oh I don't like the sound of perish." Panicked Tomoyo. "Me neither, what does it mean choose one of the moon." Said Sakura confused. "Maybe we should choose another door." Said Tomoyo looking back. Sakura was about to nod in agreement but when she looked back all the doors disappeared without a trace and there was just a dark empty hall. "Sakura what are we going to do, know we have to this that door!" said Tomoyo panicking. "I know we have to figure the riddle it's the only way." Said Sakura in distress.

            "Hey Master that wasn't nice, I thought you said you wanted to show Tomoyo you loved her, not kill your student and your lover." Growled Ruby shaking her fists. "Ruby calm down it's also a test for Sakura mind and you know I love Tomoyo, don't worry I'm sure Sakura and Tomoyo will figure out Clow Reeds riddle." Said Eriol. "Well I hope so or there dust." Laughed Spinner. "Why you, charge!" screamed Ruby tackling Spinner and throwing him around the room. "How dare you laugh at Sakura and Tomoyo they are our friends their like my own sisters don't do that again." Said Ruby knocking Spinner out. "Both of you enough." Said Eriol angrily at their immaturity. "Sorry master." Said Ruby and Spinner. "Ruby aren't you forgetting something." Said Eriol pointing at the half dead spinner that Ruby was still holding. "Oh ya." Said Ruby as she finally let go of Spinner. "Thank-you master!" said Spinner with relief. Eriol nodded, "Now behave the both of you." Said Eriol his eyes with spice of red in them. The two nodded and sat quietly. "Hmm I wonder how Syaoran is I suppose I should see!" thought Eriol rubbing his forehead from the migraine he had. 'I'm pleased that Ruby loves the two dearly, but she has to behave especially with spinner.' Thought Eriol. "Oh well back to Syaoran!" said Eriol as he struck his staff, which illuminated the figures of Syaoran, Kerobarris, and Yue.

            "So are we going to just sit here all day long?" asked Kerobarris annoyed. Not being answered he continued "Well why don't we just mope around and see if Sakura will appear." Said Kerobarris trying to make a point. Syaoran got up and said "Your right, I'm going to go back to my house and getting my sword and outfit and my elements and I'll try to think of something!" said Syaoran. "Very well you do that." Said Yue. So Syaoran walked home in deep sorrow his heart ached for Sakura. He still could not forgive himself for not saving her. 'I never even told her, oh Sakura I'll save you if I have to kill myself.' Thought Syaoran. "Yue I know your thinking, are you hiding something?" said Kerobarris with a hint in his voice that said I know you that you're hiding something! Yue gave a mysterious smile that I know you know I'm hiding something but I'm not telling. "Yue tell me right now!" said Kerobarris with flaming eyes. Yue's eyes gleamed "I'm not saying a word." Yue laughed. Then the moon guardian disappeared. "Yue you sneak grr!" growled Kerobarris. "Oh great now I'm alone; grr oh well I'll just go home, I can't save my master with an empty stomach!" Kerobarris said. He lifted his powerful wings and flew home.

            "Hmm it seems that Yue is on to you!" said Spinner. "Yes I can see that but no matter, I know him he won't utter a word." Said Eriol confidently. "Hmm Ruby your so quiet not that I'm complaining." Said Spinner. But she didn't say. Her eyes were on Sakura and Tomoyo. Eriols eyes gazed at Tomoyo, 'you'll be okay my love, don't worry I have faith in the both of you, Sakura try to remember you know the answer is right in front of you" he thought. 

**Authors Notes: Thank you to all my fans! You guys really encouraged me! I'll keep writing let me know what you think of this chapter! R&R or else I won't update at all! Love Much Krissy!!!! **      


	7. Find Our Way!

Chp.7 (Find Our Way)

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors.

            Sakura and Tomoyo sat their and just kept reading the riddle over and over again. "Okay reading this over and over again isn't going to solve anything!" said Sakura yelling at the top of her lungs. "Ya I know, and this door is really getting on my nervous, my mom is going to be so mad and worried!" said Tomoyo panicking. "Uh-oh I forgot about that!" said Sakura walking in circles nervously. "Okay the stupid riddle says choose the one of the moon, there's no moon here what are we suppose to do." said Tomoyo going to have a fit and glaring at the door. "Okay theirs nothing in or on the door except those two knockers right?" asked Sakura. "Yup." said Tomoyo examining the door carefully. "Well let me see theirs an angel type knocker and theirs a cat beast knocker but I don't see a moon." said Sakura.

            "Oh Sakura if only Yue, Kerobarris, Syaoran, or Eriol was here they would figure this riddle." said Tomoyo tears dripping. "Tomoyo that's it, I think I know the answer to the riddle." said Sakura with excitement. "What, what do you mean?" asked Tomoyo confused. "Okay lets face it the only two people that could do this is Clow Reed or Eriol, and come to think of it I was here before when I came to see Clow Reed in the past, so that angel figure must be Yue and he's the one of the moon and so are you!" smiled Sakura. "Huh Sakura what do you mean me to?" asked Tomoyo confused as hell. Sakura smiled at her bewildered friend. "Tomoyo knock with the angel figure, and I'll explain once we get in okay." said Sakura happily.

            "Oh okay, here goes nothing." said Tomoyo. Tomoyo reached for the knocker of the Angel figure and knocked three times, Tomoyo's for head glowed blue and the beam of light went in the key whole and it opened. "Wow Tomoyo, Yue was right you were glowing blue and their was a moon on your for head amazing!!" said Sakura eyes bewildered. They both stepped into the doorway and what they saw was amazing it was a huge library with an ancient chandelier at the center of the library. "Wow!" said Tomoyo and Sakura awe stricken. "Um Sakura will you explain to me what you were talking about before please?" said Tomoyo confused. "Oh ya, well you have energy from the moon and I have energy from the sun, actually all people are from the sun and moon but only a few can master their power or even use it because most of the time it lays dormant within. Said Sakura happily. "So you mean I have magical powers too." said Tomoyo feeling happy and excited for the first time in a long time. "Yup that's right so maybe we can get out of here with our powers combined." smiled Sakura noticing her friend's real smile. "You got it Sakura I'll do everything I can to help, theirs nothing like girl power, but ya know I wonder why on Earth would Eriol or Clow Reed bring us here what would he want us to find here in the past." said Tomoyo with curious eyes.

            "So they finally figured the riddle." said Spinner. "I knew they would, I'm so proud of the both of them." said Eriol with eyes gleaming. "Yay those are my girls." said Ruby happily. "They soon shall see why I brought them there, and Sakura is proving to be a worthy apprentice I am pleased with her, and my priceless Tomoyo is also awaking her powers." said Eriol yearning for his love. 'Oh Tomoyo I hope you don't get angry at me for sending you back, but I truly love you and so desperately need you to know, I want you to see I want you to know I love you.' thought Eriol with his heart beating wildly. "Master are you thinking about Tomoyo again." laughed Ruby. "Ha I guess I couldn't fool you Ruby, how did you know?" asked Eriol already knowing the answer. "Well Master it was your eyes again their really emerald green and they glow bright when ever you mention Tomoyo." smiled Ruby. "Hmm I see." said Eriol.

            Meanwhile at Syaoran's, Syaoran was very depressed. He couldn't think straight he couldn't even find his elements not even his sword he was mentally exhausted he felt like destroying himself. "Sakura how on Earth can I get you back I LOVE YOU so much, no matter what I don't have the power to go to the past or get you back from the past I don't want to live any longer I can't not with out you." he thought. "That's crazy Syaoran stop this nonsense at once stay strong for Sakura." said Yue his eyes gleaming. "You don't know how I feel." said Syaoran fighting back. "I don't but I know how my master feels, she would want you to stay here and wait for her and trust in her abilities." said Yue. "How does Sakura feel, does she care for me? asked Syaoran. "Yes she loves you." smiled Yue. Syaoran blushed heavily but was thrilled to hear she loved him and he said "Then I will stay here and I will be here for Sakura maybe I can't give her power but I can give her my hopes, dreams and my undying love." said Syaoran with strong hope and confidence. "That's better she'll be okay I know she will." said Yue with all knowing eyes.

Authors Note: Ya I know this was short but I hope you guys liked it! Please R&R I want at least 5 more reviews and I'll update again. Well I love all of you and thanks! Much Love Krissy your one and only of course!!!!        


	8. Here we go again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors! (Very Short Chapter)Sorry**

**Chapter 8 Here we go again.**

            "Hmm Tomoyo this library is so huge I wonder what will have to do next." Said Sakura dazzled at the huge library. "Ya who knows what will be our next surprise." Said Tomoyo. The girl's walked threw the large library it had symbols of the sun and moon the library had thousands of books there were also three staircases one in the center one to the left and one to the right. There was also a picture of a girl that looked exactly like Tomoyo. "Oh my gosh Tomoyo that picture looks exactly like you." Said the amazed Sakura. "Sakura that is me look that's my bracelet of my family seal." Said Tomoyo pointing to her bracelet and the one in the picture.

            "Tomoyo this doesn't make sense." said Sakura. "Ya I know, why is my picture in the past." said Tomoyo upset. "Whose mansion is this I don't get what going on." said Sakura. "You'll see!" said a mysterious voice. "Sakura did you hear that." said Tomoyo shaking like a leaf. "I don't know but I'm sensing energy through their." said Sakura pointing to the center staircase. "Wait a minute Sakura what if it's a trap." said Tomoyo worriedly. "I know but we have no choice we have to try, we can do it together." said Sakura. 'Something sounds familiar about that voice.' thought Tomoyo.

            Eriol smiled at the two "Your almost their you'll find the answer then you'll know why you are there." thought Eriol. "Master that voice was Clow Reeds wasn't it?" asked Ruby. "I'm not telling." teased Eriol. "Oh I guess that was a yes then." said Ruby trying to pull info. out of her master. "Oh Ruby just watch." said Spinner. "Ya whatever." said Ruby wanting to stuff spinner. "Master your eyes are greener than before and they have a red spark in them are you okay." said Ruby kind of creped out. "I just miss Tomoyo very much I hope she feels the same way about me." said Eriol. "Oh master I'm sure she loves you." said Ruby uncertain trying to make her master feel better. "Oh Ruby I hope your right my heart is starving for her and I'm getting to point that I'll go mad if she's not in my arms soon, please Tomoyo, Sakura hurry." thought Eriol filled with pain.

            Sakura and Tomoyo quickly ran threw the library and climbed the stairs. They continued climbing for some time until they got to a study room, this room was filled with pictures of Tomoyo, it also had a desk, lamp, and three shelves of books and on red chair. Tomoyo and Sakura were astonished they couldn't believe their eyes, they finally entered the room and searched through the room. "Oh Sakura their something glowing bright gold on that chair." Said Tomoyo a bit scared. Sakura approached and what she found was a sealed diary. "Tomoyo its okay it's some sort of diary come here their something written on it." said Sakura. "Okay coming, here I got a lamp from the desk." said Tomoyo while turning on the lamp. Sakura then began to read and examine the book in huge letters it had the name Clow Reed it was scarlet color and then she read "My lover can only unseal the truth." "What does that mean Sakura." said Tomoyo eyes filled with wonder. Sakura thought to herself "I bet Tomoyo is Clow Reeds and Eriol's lover and he must want her to unseal this book to let her know." Thought Sakura.

            "Sakura, Sakura you okay?" asked Tomoyo. "Yup I'm fine Tomoyo open the book." said Sakura with curious eyes. "What I can't it sealed." said Tomoyo confused.   

Authors Note: Here's another short chapter, R&R please the story is almost over I bet Eriol can't wait. I love you guys so much I would like to thank all of you for reading my story. Please R&R or no chapter, Love Much Krissy!!!  


	9. Perfect Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors!! (I wish I did but oh well)

Sorry guys I haven't update I've been so depressed lately, well love you guys much hope you like what I write!!!

            "Sakura what are you talking about is their something that you know that I don't please explain." Said Tomoyo her eyes pleading. "Tomoyo just hold the book it will open for you!" said Sakura handing Clow Reeds diary to Tomoyo. Tomoyo held the book and to her surprise it opened with a flash of lightning unsealing the book. "Does this mean Clow Reed loves me?" asked the dazed and confused Tomoyo. "Read Tomoyo I think it will tell you." Said Sakura extremely curious about the book. "I can't Sakura please read it to me." Begged Tomoyo.

"Okay Tomoyo if you insist." Said Sakura taking the book from her best friend. Sakura then flipped to the first page the pages were black and the writing on the pages were gold. Sakura then started reading the writing of Clow Reed out loud.       " Such sorrow I have, yes most people would think I am happy but I am not, my soul yearns for my soul mate Tomoyo in the present!" read Sakura at that, both girls gasped! "What how can this be." said the startled Tomoyo. Sakura just shrugged. "What the heck?" said Sakura staring at the book? The book began to glow a furious red color the pages were flipping wildly the book spun in a circular motion, and figured popped out of no were like a vision. Clow Reed and the two guardians sat talking. "What's going on? Said Tomoyo startled and confused as usual! "It's a vision from the past, trust me I've seen so many of these we can't talk to them it's only meant to give us knowledge or explain something." Said the confident Sakura.

And of course the image was Clow Reed and his guardians, they seemed to be in a conversation. Yue was yelling at the top of his lungs "What do you mean your heart is burdened and your dying of intense sorrow?" hollered Yue. "My time is up, and my heart yearning for her." Said Clow Reed in a low voice. "Master what are we to do?" asked Kerobarris. "You will be fine, everything is set, Oh my love we will be together in the future." Clow Reed said as he starred at the picture of the painted Tomoyo. At that the vision faded and the book disappeared. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Sakura does this mean Eriol loves me?" said Tomoyo blushing and shaking her head wildly as if saying this can't be true. "Allow me to answer." Said the emerald green eyed Eriol starring at Tomoyo passionately. "Eriol why did you do all this?" asked Sakura. "I needed to show Tomoyo that I loved her in my past and I still love her in my future, we are soul mates, please tell me Tomoyo will you give me a chance? asked Eriol grabbing Tomoyo's  hands and patting it affectionately.

"Tomoyo please say yes!" hollered Ruby watching what was going on with her master and Tomoyo. "Geez Ruby you know they can't hear you so why bother yelling!" growled Spinner. "Ohhhhhhhh you're a pain" said Ruby sighing trying not to want to strangle Spinner. Just then there was a knock. "Hmm who could this be." Wondered Ruby. "Coming" she yelled. So she got up and went to the door and found Syaoran, Yue, and Kerobarris starring at her. Ruby smiled and said "ohh your probably here to know what happened to Sakura." She smirked. "How did you know where is she tell me know!" yelled Syaoran. "Well why don't you watch with us." She said and pointed to the images of Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol. "Master Sakura explain" commanded Yue. "Oh don't worry this was just to give Sakura and Tomoyo the answers they needed they won't get hurt." Said Ruby happily. "I promise so just watch." she said reassuringly. They all nodded and watched and listened to what was going on.

"Oh Eriol I don't know what to say." Said Tomoyo shyly. "Please Tomoyo I'm begging you give me a chance I know you'll be happy you wanted someone to love and to hold you and I do!" confessed Eriol. Sakura smiled warmly and eyed Tomoyo. "You promise." Said Tomoyo eyes beaming. "Tomoyo I swear on my life and magic I love you." Eriol said with shimmering eyes. At that Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's small waist and pulled her close, Tomoyo placed her arms around Eriol's neck, and Eriol pressed his lips against hers and tenderly kissed her if he wasn't holding her so tightly she would have slipped through his arms. There lips finally parted and Tomoyo warmly hugged Eriol and whispered into his ear "I love you too". Eriol sighed and thought to himself "oh at last we are together and I'll never let you go. Sakura was beaming and had a smile the size of Jupiter! "Well done Sakura thank-you for helping Tomoyo and me lets return to our rightful time and place.

"Staff of the moon and sun return us to our time now!" commanded Eriol. When they opened their eyes they were at Eriol mansion. "Sakura." Said Syaoran as he ran to her and hugged her. "Master are you okay" yelled Yue and Kero in unison. "Yes were fine, and apparently Tomoyo and Eriol as happy as can be." Smiled Sakura. Then out of no where Syaoran kissed Sakura, and apparently admitted his love. "That was so perfect what an ending" Said Ruby.

**THE END**

**Well sorry it took so long! I hope you liked it R&R!!! Love You People So Much!!!**


	10. Quick Note! Give me advice

**Authors Note: Guys what story should I write about now? Any suggestions? If ya do let me know okay!!! I'll right about any couple k!! Buh – Bye!! **


End file.
